


Sweet Lady

by BambiRex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Joger Week 2019, Modern AU, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: This is my contribution to the Joger week, with some cheesy Coffee Shop AU.





	Sweet Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is very much appreciated!! :))

To say, that Regina had a godawful day, was an understatement.

Most of her days were, thanks to the fact she realized pretty soon into her studies, that being a dentist was not really her dream career; this meant having to suffer through classes she couldn’t care less about, busting her ass cramming in information that she essentially found useless in the grand scheme of things, and taking extremely stressful exams.

The latter was the one, that completely managed to fuck up her day.

Regina wasn’t used to failing exams. She always passed, even if she didn’t put that much effort into preparing for them; she had a great, basically photographic memory that she used to her advantage as many times as possible, thus being that annoying kid who spent two hours tops studying altogether, and still scored higher than those who spent a whole week hunched over their books.

This time, her memory seemed to fail her a little bit, and the professor apparently had a bad day, or god knows, what was wrong with him, but unlike usual, he didn’t really let the mistakes Regina, or any of his students made, for that matter, pass. So when Regina leaned back in her chair after the exam, letting out a deep breath, thinking she passed again like always, and then the professor declared she failed, the blonde almost fell face first into the large mahogany desk in front of her. She even went as far as asking her teacher to repeat what he just said, but the fact didn’t change, not even for the second time. She flunked the class, completely.

As if that wasn’t enough misery for a day, her Tinder date ghosted her out of nowhere, not showing up at the discussed spot at the time they agreed on, and to be honest, Regina wasn’t even that into the girl, but since this incident followed up her misery at school, the whole thing became so much bigger of a pain in the ass for her that it actually was, pushing her closer to an upcoming mental breakdown.

She also missed the bus by literally two seconds, the vehicle leaving right in front of her nose, so she ended up having to walk home, gritting her teeth as she got catcalled by at least eight different dudes leaning out of the window of their cars.

The only thing that might have been able to save the day, was some caffeine and some overly-sweet, sugary pastry from her favorite café, and Claudia, her favorite barista who always managed to cheer her up. Claudia was like an adorable grandma, listening intently everytime Regina complained about school or anything in general, offering great advice and just generally being that warm, comfortable presence in Regina’s life that she really needed sometimes, probably even more than the coffee.

The door was open to let in some air from the outside, and Regina walked inside on autopilot, the deliciously bitter smell of coffe and the sweetness of the baked goods lingering in the air, inviting her in. She sighed happily at the friendly, familiar atmosphere that surrounded her immediately: sometimes, coming to this coffeshop after a long, exhausting day was an even better experience than coming home.

There was only one thing missing now, and that was enough for Regina start working herself into an over-stressed frenzy again.

Where the Hell was Claudia?

The older woman worked the afternoon shift on Tuesdays, so she should have been here, smiling warmly behind the counter as she rang up the orders. But she was nowhere to be seen now, instead, a completely unfamiliar face was handing out a cup of tea currently.

She was around Regina’s age, and Regina had to admit, she was pretty. She was tall and lean, the uniform showing her slightly muscular form-she probably did some kind of sport. Her long, wavy auburn hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, her bangs clearly in need of a trim if the fact that she kept tugging on them annoyedly, brushing them out of her beautiful, sparkling green eyes as much as possible was anything to go by, but she still looked adorable. As she smiled at another costumer, she revealed a truly endearing little gap in between her front teeth, and that would have made Regina’s heart melt instantly on other days, but not today. Today, she wasn’t in the mood for anything, not even pretty girls.

Regina considered leaving altogether, but she eventually stood in line. If she came this far, than she should grab some serotonin at least. She crossed her arms with an annoyed huff. She must have looked like a pouting child from the outside, but she couldn’t really care. She was having a bad day, so what?

"Hello, what can I give you?”

Regina didn’t even register that it was her turn to order already, but the girl’s lovely voice finally made her snap back into reality. Her cheeks pinkened as she looked up, the girl showing her the same smile she’s seen before, and looking at it from up close finally managed to melt the ice around Regina’s heart a little.

"Uhm…” 

Okay, the girl was definitely even prettier up close, and as much as Regina tried to resist her stubbornly and wanted to keep boiling in her ,,bad day-rage”, it was nearly impossible, thanks to that gorgeous smile and those eyes. And Regina was a simple woman, her brain short-circuiting too easily if an attractive woman so much as looked at her. Regina liked to think of herself as some sort of "female Casanova”, but in reality, she always managed to freeze completely in situations like this. Now so much, that she managed to forget her usual order, just staring at the cute barista with an expression that probably didn’t look too smart.

"Maybe I can tell you today’s offer, to make it easier for you?” The girl spoke up, her smile never faltering as she tried to save Regina from the embarrassment of keeping up the line while not being able to ask for a cup of coffee.

"Okay…” Regina murmured, her cheeks flaming. The barista didn’t seem to be cringing as much as the blonde did as she cheerfully pulled out a menu.

"Alright, so now we have this new type of Coffee Affogato with coconut gelato and…”

"That one. I…I’d like that one.” Regina squeezed out, her brain not giving anything more to offer. She probably wouldn’t have been able to listen to that long list anyways. The girl chuckled softly.

"That was quick. Anything else?”

"No…thank you.” Regina bit her lip nervously, looking at everywhere but the girl who rang up her order. She didn’t even know if she paid the right amount of money, her brain doing everything on autopilot. 

She leaned against the counter, fidgeting with her hands as her order was being made. She almost jumped out of her skin when the girl started talking to her again.

"Is everything okay?” She asked gently. Regina shrugged, deciding to play it cool as much as possible.

"Sure. Erm…do you make small-talk with all of your costumes?”

Okay, this was a little mean, she had to admit that. But given the fact, that so much shit has piled up for her that day, and that the girl was so otherwordly beautiful, kind of justified her lacking her usual social skills.

The barista snorted softly, but other than that, she didn’t show any sign of being offended.

"Only when I really have to. And you look like you’re in the need of some cheering up.”

Regina felt herself blush. She cleared her throat a little awkwardly, trying to muster up some courage to actually talk like a human being.

"Sorry…I don’t want to be rude, it’s just…I had kind of a shitty day.”

The girl nodded with a sympathetic little smile, already serving the next costumer while still being attentive of Regina. She seemed to be extremely good at multi-tasking. Truly adorable, and also kind of hot.

"I don’t want to pry.” The barista said softly. ,,I just really didn’t like to see you that sad, that’s all.” 

Regina nodded, a small smile tugging at her lips. She still had kind of conflicted feelings about this girl, given the fact that she apparently replaced her favorite barista, but she seemed truly lovely, and you had to be a heartless monster not to fall for that adorable smile.

"Where’s Claudia, by the way?” Regina perked up, humming appreciatively under her breath when the girl behind the counter bent over for something. She had a really nice butt.

"She’s retired yesterday.” The girl replied. Regina wanted to say something about this fact having quite the negative effect on her already shitty day, but the girl handed her her drink, her fingertips accidentally brushing Regina’s, and it took all the blonde’s willpower not to spill the hot drink all over herself. It was probably her imagination, but it kind of looked like the girl blushed a little too. 

"Have a seat, and uhh…enjoy your drink.” The brunette stuttered, and no, it wasn’t Regina’s imagination: her cheeks were just as red as Regina’s, and that was an information Regina didn’t know what to do with just yet.

The coffee was tasty, hot and cold mixing perfectly with bitter and sweet, and by the time Regina swallowed the last drop, her mood definitely lifted a little.

Well, the coffee probably wasn’t the only reason behind that, given the fact that the cute barista seemed to be glancing towards her direction a lot, and when Regina took the liberty to give her a small smile, the girl’s entire face lit up, and to be honest, that was one of the prettiest things Regina has ever seen.

She was about to stand up and leave, when suddenly, the girl appeared at her table, smiling down at her shyly.

"Did you like your coffee?” She asked, her voice caressing Regina’s skin like silk. She smiled back, a comfortable warmth spreading through her body, which was…definitely strange, given the fact she rolled her eyes at this girl about thirty minutes earlier, but whoever this lovely stranger was, she had quite the amazing effect on anyone’s mood just with the way she was smiling.

"It was amazing.” Regina admitted, her heart speeding up when she saw that cute tooth-gap again.

"And how’s your mood now?” The brunette asked, taking away Regina’s cup very slowly, clearly trying to spend more time at her table.

"Better. So much better.” Regina grinned, but her face was becoming quite red again. ,,Uhm…this is going to sound totally weird, but you’re really nice, and uhh…thanks.”

The barista laughed softly, brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"You’re more than welcome. I’m Joan, by the way.”

"Regina.”

"Well, Regina, I’m really glad that you’re feeling a little better now. Coffe Affogato has this effect on people, right?”

Her voice came out on a cheeky little chuckle in the end, and Regina would have lied if she said that didn’t make her heart skip a few beats.

"Yeah.” Regina breathed out softly, her smile widening even more.

"It was definitely the Affogato.”

It wasn’t exactly a surprise, that Regina became an even more regular guest at the little Café, and of course, she was only coming for the Affogato…

No, of course not.

Seeing Joan’s adorable smile behind the counter was the highlight of her day, no matter the weather, the stupid teachers or anything, really; the cute barista always managed to lift her mood and make her smile like no one else before.

Joas was quite sassy, as Regina has figured out soon: she was shy and kind, but she had a fiery streak underneath all that, and this ambiguity definitely made her all the more attractive in Regina’s eyes. Their sense of humor was quite similar, cynical and a little dark, and Regina didn’t even remember laughing as much ever, like she did in the past few weeks she spent getting to know Joan a little bit more.

She has been building up the courage to ask her out for a long time, but she always chickened out in the end. Regina was usually not so strung by being rejected, but for some reason, with Joan, it would have felt like a tragedy. She really managed to take a great liking to her, one that she hasn’t experienced in a while in her sea of unsuccesful Tinder dates. There was just something about this girl, that brought all the missing sweetness back in Regina’s life, and definitely not just with the muffins she handed out so generously.

Regina finally got over her fears and asked Joan out on a date one day while she was sipping away at a Caramel Latte that Joan prepared so greatly, making it almost sickeningly-sweet, just like Regina liked it.

"Are you kidding me? Of course!” Joan laughed, her cheeks pinkening delightfully and Regina almost choked on her drink. Was it really that easy? Is that what she’s been fretting over all this time!?

Regina wanted to reply with something smart and endearing, but she could only grin in response.

She didn’t even know, that she was sporting a quite ridiculous milk mustache all the while, but to be honest, Joan liked the whole situation even more for it.

Joan’s lips tasted sweeter than any pastry Regina has had in her entire life, her hands that gently caressed her cheeks warmer than any coffee, and the blonde couldn’t help but smile into the kiss, her arms wrapping around Joan’s neck to pull her closer.

She did miss Claudia a little, but to be honest, she’s definitely won a lot with Joan since she walked into the Café in her foul mood on that sunny Tuesday afternoon.

Not to mention, Joan was probably a much better kisser.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr at bambirex,
> 
> or,
> 
> bambirexwrites, where I take requests about fem!Queen, so feel free to drop by and send me something! :)))


End file.
